Dance Floor Anthem
by gun for a tongue
Summary: Nate. Kati. Sometimes in order to get what you want you need to smack Serena van der Woodsen’s date in the face and run. AU.


**Summary – ** Nate. Kati. Sometimes in order to get what you want you need to smack Serena van der Woodsen's date in the face and run.AU.

**Disclaimer —** How many times do I have to say this? I own nothing.

**Author's note – **Is that the first Nate/Kati fic I see? Shock! Wait. Is this the first Kati/Nate fic? If you've written a Kati/Nate _(for Gossip Girl the TV Show. Not book)_ and posted it on just tell me and I won't claim this is as the first Kati/Nate fic.

**Reason to write** – Dude, I am queen of UC couples. Plus Nate and Kati might look pretty cute together. Maybe?

_**----------------------------------------------**_

**Dance Floor Anthem**

Nate hates that guy on Kati's arm because well, he just fucking does. She passes him with just a wave of her hand and he scoffs loudly. Still, she doesn't look back because she's too busy with _Lance._

Lance.

'_What kind of lame name is that?'_ he bitterly thinks to himself.

Being in love can totally suck especially since the person you're in love with doesn't know that you have feelings more than friendly.

Kati kisses what's-his-face and Nate thinks he'll puke up his dinner. He needs something to drink. Now.

He takes in his surroundings trying his hardest to avoid the image of Kati. He notices Serena's new boyfriend, who seems only half as great as Serena brags about. He sees some freshman named Jenny hanging around his good friend, Chuck.

Chuck says something funny and Jenny giggles. That 'high pitched, never thought a boy would like me, god you're so funny' giggle.

Kati has that giggle.

He notices one lonely Dan in search of paper towels. Or was it flowers? Dan's voice is drowned out with loud rap filling the spacious room.

A pouty brunette plops herself down next to him. Her champagne glass, which she held between manicured fingers, threatening to spill on her new minidress. She mumbles to herself about a crappy boyfriend while brushing invisible lint off her dress.

"Nate."

"Blair."

"Don't just sit here. Go and dance or get drunk. Something," her eyes plead with him but he pouts and looks depressed. Blair lets out a loud, dramatic sigh at his lack of enthusiasm for the New Year's Eve party held in the van der Woodsen home.

"Why don't you just tell her?"

Blair's voice is so soft that he strains to hear it over some new 50 Cent song. He gives her a questioning glare which she just laughs at.

"You know who."

"I- I can't."

"Why not?"

He opens his mouth to answer her question but nothing comes out. Why can't he just tell his best friend that he loves her?

"I don't know."

"Look. You and Kati have been friends since like, forever. Just tell her. I'm sure she feels the exact same way as you."

He turns to look at Kati in her stylish black dress heading towards the bathrooms. He turns to look at Blair, unsure of what to do.

"Would you look at the time?" she asks, lamely. "I've gotta find Dan before midnight and you need to tell Kati. GO!" She gives him an encouraging smile before scanning the room for her longtime boyfriend, Dan Humphrey. _**AN: Couldn't help it… hehe….**_

Before Nate gets up from the steps he swings back the champagne in Blair's abandoned cup. He walks straight towards the bathrooms while loosening his tie.

The noise of the party is muted as he heads up the stairs, in the direction of Kati. He makes it just in time as she leaves the bathroom.

She looks pleasantly surprised. "Nate. Hey."

"Hi," his voice cracks like a 12 year old boy. _'Smooth Archibald' _his mind sasses back at him. "So what are you doing here?"

"Um… fixing my lip gloss."

"Oh right." Nate mentally slaps himself in the face as Kati laughs a little at his awkward facial expression.

"Is something wrong?"

"What? No. Of course not."

They stare at each other for awhile because sometimes the tension is noticeable even when Kati just smiles and Nate shrugs it off. He roughly coughs as she fiddles with the sleeve of her dress.

"Well. See you later, Nate."

She's walking closer to the stairs and down.

"5." The crowd chants.

"It's now or never Nate," he whispers to himself. He races down the stairs, pushing past couples and Chuck with Jenny. Some more people stand in his pathway before he rudely pushes past them.

Now is so not the time to be nice Nate.

"4."

Nate runs faster than ever before as he knocks Serena's date in the face. Serena calls after him, probably wanting him to apologize but he can't right now.

"3."

He hears Blair screaming at him to run faster from her position on the dance floor. Dan simply smiles at his girlfriend and gives a small cheer after Nate.

"2."

He sees Kati, standing around as Lance closes in on her perfect lips but before he can Nate rushes over.

"Nate?" she asks.

"1."

And Nate Archibald finally does it.

He kisses Kati Farkas.

Kati wraps her long arms around his neck as he fingers smooth black hair. His tongue greedily seeking out her's as she responds to his silent question. Her lips smacking against his as he hugs her closer, afraid he'll lose her warmth.

Kati fingers his long hair as his does that cheesy romantic thing and lifts her up. Nate kisses her once more before pulling away.

He removes a piece of metallic confetti from her hair.

"Happy New Year's, Kati."

With that Nate kisses her once more and gets his late Christmas, early birthday present.

_**----------------------------------------------**_

_**I **__gotta stop with all this fluff but I can't because I so didn't want an angsty Kati/Nate fic. Not right now, anyway._

_Yes. I went there and let Dan/Blair be my little secondary couple because they're hot and this is an AU. So I can pick whatever couple I want. HA!_

_So comments? Thoughts? _

_PS: I do know that this is hell of a lot like that New Year's scene with Marissa and Ryan. What can I say? RM was my second favorite couple on The OC. Behind Summer and Ryan, of course._


End file.
